Life, Death, and Everything Inbetween
by Catherine J
Summary: Bella is a vampire. Withh the change some things have been made easier. But what has become harder? Questions have risen such as What is her power? How will this effect their relationship? I mean, they do say: What can go wrong, will.
1. Chapter 1

_"I am so sorry, Bella."_

_Bella stopped crying._

_She looked into Edward's topaz eyes and said_

_"Don't be."_

_he looked confused._

_"Now we can be together f-f-forever."_

_"I love you Bella."_

_"Forever?"_

_"Forever." _

Bella stared up at the ceiling. She hated her lately. It was too bright, she thought often. She was still getting used to the fact that she didn't sleep anymore. She had tried to eat 'normal' food, but it didn't fill her up, as she had hoped. When ever she thought of hunting she wanted to cry. Edward was going to take her hunting this weekend, to teach her. To think all this time, this is what she wanted more than anything. More tham anything, she had wanted to become a vampire. Now she was one. What would she tell Charlie? He would notice sooner or later that she had changed. She didn't want to look in the mirror. She was afraid of what she would see. And now, her birthday was coming up. Eighteen. She was already dead, before eighteen. She hadn't planned a party. She wasn't up to it. She was still weak. It had only _been_ a week since her transformation. She also wondered, how would her life be? Her future? What would she see? What terrors and pain would she have to live through? Death. Charlie's. her Mom's. All of her loved ones, her friends. She knew what pain was. She had lived, more like died, through Mike's death. Bella whimpered. She still felt horrible about Mike's death. It was her fault. All hers. Bella rolled over, and shut her eyes hopefully to the night.

Edward paced about his room. He was so restless, his mind swirling with questions. Would Bella survive? Would she be in pain? Will she change? Will she be able to adapt to our life style? He was worried about her. He hadn't seen her for three days. What was she doing? Where was she? He slammed down on his bed.

He would see her this weekend, sure, but how would she fend? How would she hunt? He knew she hated the thought of it. Would she skip it? Would she come? Just when Edward was about to explode, Alice walked in.

"Edward, are you _ever_ going to come down?"

"No."

"Why not."

"Because I need to clear my head."

"Edward, you have been _clearing your head_ all week!"

"There's a lot of stuff up there."

Alice walked over and sat next to Edward.

"Edward. It's about Bella isn't it."

Edward sighed and looked down. Alice placed a hand under his chin and lifted his eyes to hers.

"She'll be fine. Trust me. She's strong. She'll survive."

Edward thought for a moment.

"Alice, I'm just worried. This is the one thing I _didn't_ want to happen, and it has. At _my_ hand!"

"Edward you had no choice."

"I know, it's just, I wish I had. I took her life away from her."

"Edward. It really is okay. You really have to stop beating yourself up about this."

he sighed, stood up, and him and Alice walked downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella groaned as she heard a knock on her door.

"Bells, wake up! You have a visitor."

her ears perked up.

"Edward."

she whispered.

"Okay, Charlie. Tell him I'll be down in a sec."

"Okay."

She threw on a pair of jeans and a blue off the shoulder top. She brushed her hair quickly and threw it up in a ponytail. She ran downstairs so fast, she surprised herself. She had forgotten about the speed she gained by the change.

"Hi Edward!"

she beamed.

"How'd you sleep last night?"

she glared at him.

"Great, Edward. I slept _great _."

"Good luck with your hiking trip, Bella."

"Thanks Charlie."

Edward and Bella left the room, golding hands as they walked.

"Did you bring the Jeep or the Volvo?"

Bella joked.

"Both."

Bella stopped and pulled Edward back by his sleeve,

"Both?"

he snickered

"Both."

Bella sighed and pulled herself closer to Edward.

"Are you sure?"

"Nope."

Bella smiled as they kissed each other softly. It was different then the last time, Bella thought. There wasn't a feeling of restraint between them. As they broke apart, Bella sighed. She wrapped her arms around Edward and laid her head on his chest.

They climbed into the Jeep and started to drive,

"I thought you said you brought both."

"The other one disappeared."

Edward answered with a completely straight face.

"I believe you."

Bella murmured

"What?"

"I _said_ I believe you."

"Why?"

Bella turned to him and smiled.

"Because you are a magician."

Edward smiled at her, stroked her hair, and turned back to the road. After a few more minutes, Edward stopped. He opened his door and stepped out. Then he came around and helped Bella out. He held Bella's hand and walked a ways. Bella took a deep breath, and Edward stopped.

"Bella?"

Bella looked down at her hands, but Edward lifted her chin.

"You're shaking."

Bella started to say something, but nothing came out.

"We don't have to. We can find another way."

Bella fell into Edward's hand and began to cry.

"I'm sorry Edward. I can't."

"It's okay. _I'm_ sorry. I'm sorry for doing this to you."

"Edward."

Bella whimpered.

"How many times do I have to tell you."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Okay. I-I-I'll guess I'll try."

"Are you sure."

"Yes. I'm sure."


	3. Chapter 3

((Sorry... short chapter))

Edward stood close behind as Bella crouched down beside the deer that lay at her feet. She sighed and brought the deer's bare neck to her mouth and but down. She finished it off and stood up.

"Shoot!"

she yelled

"What is it?"

She turned around. Edward started to laugh.

"This isn't funny Edward!"

She wiped some blood from her mouth and tried desperately to wipe of the _huge_ spot of blood that ran down the middle of her shirt.

"That isn't going to work."

Edward muttered.

"What are we going to tell Charlie?"

"That you cut yourself?"

Bella gave Edward a twisted look, then it turned angry.

"Kidding! Kidding!"

Edward declared, raising his hands above his head. Bella crouched a little and bared her teeth, wearing a twisted, evil, smile.

"Bella..."

She snarled and pounced on Edward, bringing him to the ground.

"I give up! I give up!"

She stared down at him. Edward sighed. She was truly beautiful. Her eyes were a glittering blue. Different from all of us. Her hair draped down along her shoulders and fell on Edward's cheeks. Bella lowered her head and kissed Edward lovingly. When she pulled away, she rolled off of him and they both lay next to each other a mist the trees. Edward held her hand, as they lie, peacefully in love.


	4. Chapter 4

As Edward was driving, Bella started to moan.

"Bella."

Edward murmured lovingly.

"Edward... this is going to sound weird, but why doesn't it hurt?"

"Because you heal faster now. It's part of the change."

_He says that so calmly! _Bella thought _I can hardly bare to think about it!_

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah! Fine. Just, fine."

As Bella said those final words, her voice trailed off into the distant wind. Her thoughts were somewhere else.

People had started asking questions about Mike's death. Her mini-popularity had diminished. She was no longer welcome at the table where she used to sit with Jessica and all of them. Her only friends were the Cullens now. Bella struggled at school. Even some of the teachers started to look down upon her. Her grades were dropping, and her attitude towards school was different. The only reason she went to school everyday was to share that small window of happiness with Edward during Biology.

"Why can't I just drop out of school?"

Bella muttered.

"Because I won't let you."

Edward answered. Bella looked up at him in a puzzled manor.

"I have better hearing that most. Bella. You seam to forget that."

"And you won't let me because you think even though I am a vampire that I should still live a decent life, right?"

Edward sighed

"Sometimes I forget you can do that."

Bella smiled and leaned over to kiss Edward. She pulled away and leaned back on the seat.

"I don't want to go home, Edward. Can't we tell Charlie I'm sleeping over with Alice?"

"Not to night Bella. Alice, Rose and I are... _doing _something."

"Oh no."

Bella groaned

"What?"

Edward joked

"You're getting me a big present."

"Hey! No searching for gifts in there!"

Edward slammed his hands on his head playfully and flinched. Bella laughed. After a minute, Edward started to laugh too. And that is how they drove to Charlie's

(bad ending i know.)


	5. Chapter 5

Edward had driven a normal speed that night, so it was dark when they reached Charlie's. Bella had fallen asleep on Edward's shoulder. Edward smiled and stroked her hair as he lifted her into his arms. He walked slowly and quietly into the house and up the stairs. He laid Bella on her bed, kissed her on the forehead and walked out. As he walked through the doorway he whispered

"Sleep well my love."

Edward sauntered down the staircase and down into the living room. He smiled as he took n the smell of the house. It was her smell. _Bella's _smell. His favorite smell. He walked to the car, looking back at her window. When he was about to turn around, he saw Bella smiling in th window. She waved at him and mouthed _bye_. Edward waved back as her angelic figure disappeared from the window. He turned around to face the car but when he did, he saw a regrettably familiar face.

"Catherine."

he breathed.

"Hello Edward."

she said a little _too _friendly.

"What are you doing here?"

he said, still speaking under his breath.

"Get in the car Edward. We're taking a drive."

Not feeling threatened, he walked slowly to the passenger side of the car and got in.

"Where are we going. Catherine?"

There was no reply, as she started the engine and started to drive.

She stopped the car on a hill that overlooked Forks. It was dark, so all the lights glimmered like stars.

"Remember this Edward?"

Edward looked down at his feet and didn't respond.

"Come on now Edward."

she snapped. Edward's head unwillingly lifted up to her.

"Don't use your power on me Catherine."

the strain on his neck lifted, yet he did not remove his gaze from the view.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because you seamed to have forgotten."

"Forgotten what?"

"Edward Cullen. Do you really think I am going to believe you are either that stupid or that forgetful?"

"No."

Edward said coldly.

"You. Said. You. Loved. Me."

"I said no such thing!"

Edward grimaced.

"Oh? Paris. 1923."

Edward was silent.

"You took me to dinner. I was dazzled of course. You saved my life. Then I saved yours. You- _We _vowed to never leave one another."

"I-I was young and stupid Catherine I made a mistake."

"So is that what I am! A big mistake, huh!"

Edward's gaze met hers, that he struggled to pull away.

"Catherine. Stop it."

"Can you still read minds, Edward?"

He quieted.

_"You know what is the truth, Edward"_

_"Catherine. You know it wasn't real."_

_"Do I? Oh I know. It's that human girl isn't it?"_

_"You leave her out of this!"_

_"Oh so snappy."_

and with that final word, Catherine disappeared.

"Catherine! You come back here!"

Edward sopped into the night. He collapsed down into his seat, sobbing as hard and as real as any vampire could


	6. Author's Note

JUST SO YOU KNOW... EDWARD WAS SOBBING BECAUSE HE THINKS AND IS PRETTY SURE THAT CATHERINE IS GOING AFTER BELLA NOT BECAUSE HE HAS ANY FEELINGS TOWARDS HER OR BECAUSE SHE LEFT HE LOVES BELLA AND ONLY BELLA.


End file.
